Three Leaf Clover
Three Leaf Clover es una misión del transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto IV. Es la tercera y penúltima misión que Patrick McReary encomendará a Niko Bellic durante la trama. Esta misión aparece en el tráiler Good Lord, What are you doing?. Para muchos jugadores es una de las misiones más interesantes y emocionantes del juego, debido tal vez, a su dificultad y duración. El argumento consiste en el plan de los McReary de robar la Sucursal del Banco de Liberty City ubicada en el distrito de Algonquin. Misión Mensaje de Packie Después de la misión Waste Not Want Knots, Niko recibe un mensaje en su móvil de parte de Patrick en el que dice que les habló a sus hermanos de él, y que desean conocerlo. Además, le pide que se compre ropa y zapatos nuevos ya que planea algo grande, y que aunque cueste bastante caro, el único lugar para esas cosas era Perseus en Algonquin. Niko posteriormente va y se compra algo para más tarde acudir a la Casa McReary y ver que tan importante tarea había dicho el joven irlandés. Conociendo a los demás hermanos thumb|300px|Niko conociendo a los hermanos de Patrick. Al llegar a la casa McReary, Niko es recibido por un eufórico Packie que rápidamente presenta a sus hermanos con el recién llegado Bellic, Derrick y Gerald. Según Patrick, Derrick acababa de volver de Irlanda después de pasar unos años allí y Gerry era genial. En la cocina igual se encontraba Michael, personaje ya conocido. Después de la presentación, Packie comienza a contar como conoció a Niko por parte de Elizabeta hasta que su hermano mayor, Gerald, lo interrumpe cuestionando la lealtad de Bellic preguntándole a su hermano Patrick si acaso él (refiriéndose a Niko), es apto para participar en los asuntos de la organización. Patrick responde que sí, ya que puede pelear y lo más importante, no es un policía encubierto. Gerry alega que no es suficiente, pero Mickey defiende a Niko y Gerry acaba por hacerle tragar sus palabras diciéndole que es un hijo nacido de hermanos provocando así la risa de varios. La situación hace que Niko anuncie que no es necesaria su presencia allí, ya que tiene otros medios de conseguir dinero hasta que Patrick calma las cosas diciendo que sólo eran malas bromas de Gerry ya que él se ha casado tres veces y sigue sin admitir que le gustan los hombres. Gerry al fin cobra sentido y deja el atraco en manos de sus hermanos para posteriormente salir de la cocina no sin antes avisarle a Niko que si les hacía algo a los McReary, él mismo jodería a toda la familia Bellic. Niko se queda pensativo debido a éste comentario. Camino al banco thumb|left|300px|El camino. Los cuatro socios salen de la casa y pillan un vehículo para poder ir a la sucursal. Durante el camino, Patrick contará el plan para el atraco: primero todos se pondrán las mascaras y van a encargarse de los guardias de seguridad para que no haya problemas. Después, Niko y Derrick se encargarán de los rehenes para que al final este último vuele la puerta acorazada con explosivos. Derrick anuncia que tiene suficiente PE4 para volar cualquier puerta, pero Michael dice que nunca había oído hablar de un explosivo con ese nombre, entonces, Packie corrige diciendo que es así como los británicos llamaban al C4. Derrick, al oír esto, dice que no se pondrá a discutir, ya que lo importante es que tiene un explosivo lo suficientemente preciso para el trabajo y no dejar rastros en los billetes. Patrick apoya a Derrick es esto, ya que no es bueno esnifar droga con restos de explosivo C4. Derrick se molesta al oír esas palabras y le repite a su hermano menor que el explosivo se llama PE4. Los muchachos discuten hasta que Niko los tranquiliza argumentando "Si pueden dejar de discutir unos minutos, creo que podría salir bien." Posteriormente llegan al banco e inician el asalto. El atraco thumb|300px|¡Esto es un asalto! Los cuatro socios llegan al banco y al ponerse las máscaras, toman como rehenes a los civiles que se encontraban haciendo fila y otras actividades. Derrick dice que lo único que quieren es el dinero, ya que es para una buena causa, y que lo mejor será que apoyen para que todo termine rápido. Derrick sigue hablando hasta que su hermano, Patrick, lo interrumpe gritándole que deje de hablar y que vaya a abrir la puerta con Niko. Derrick y Niko se posicionan en la puerta que daba a las oficinas y después de una breve discusión, entran para que posteriormente el mayor de los hermanos McReary, Derrick, coloque los explosivos. 300px|left|thumb|Los dos tipos charlando. Al otro lado del banco, dos rehenes comienzan a charlar. Uno se hace llamar Luis y le aconseja al otro no intentar nada (puesto que él quería acabar con los ladrones), ya que podría resultar mal. El otro rehén le da una metáfora a Luis diciendo que el mundo está hecho a base de malas ideas y que lo mejor será actuar de una vez. Derrick termina de colocar los explosivos y anuncia a todos en el banco que estallarán en 60 segundos. Derrick, en una metida de pata, les cuenta a los rehenes que Patrick y él son hermanos, provocando la ira de Patrick gritándole que no debió hacer eso, ya que así sería bastante fácil encontrarlos. Derrick se defiende respondiendo que la gente necesita a alguien honesto, ya que han pasado por un día difícil. Packie ignora este comentario y maldice a la gente para luego hablar mal de las "costumbres" de su hermano.thumb|300px|La discusión. La discusión se prolonga y un rehén ataca con una pistola a Michael que muere en el acto. Posteriormente Packie y Derrick acaban con el "héroe" y cuidan a los rehenes mientras Niko baja por el dinero puesto que la bomba ya había detonado. Niko baja deprisa a la cámara del fondo y recoge todo el dinero que puede: toma tres bolsas con 250.000$ cada una y al salir le da una a Patrick y otra a Derrick. El plan parece funcionar, pero la policía se entera del robo y llega al lugar apoyada por las fuerzas especiales del NOOSE. Los policías les advierten a Niko y a los demás que pongan sus armas y el dinero en el suelo para que después se rindan. Los tres asaltantes no hacen caso y se preparan para un duro combate. TLC 5.png|La muerte del "Afortunado" TLC 6.png|La bomba detonando. TLC 7.png|Recogiendo lo que se pueda. TLC 8.png|Llegada del LCPD. Escapando de la policía Ignorando las advertencias de la policía, los tres atracadores salen intercambiando tiros con los miembros de las fuerzas especiales que se cubren en sus vehículos. Niko hace estallar dichos autos y así tiene tiempo para seguir a Patrick que ya se había metido a un callejón cercano con su hermano. Con varios policías bien armados de por medio, Patrick, Niko y Derrick comienzan a avanzar por el estrecho callejón, pero a los pocos metros, llegan refuerzos y se ven obligados a retroceder teniendo que cubrirse en una pared y un escalón grande. Ante la mala situación en la que estaban los atracadores, Niko Bellic arroja una granada al coche en el que había llegado los refuerzos y aprovecha para salir junto a sus compañeros del sus escondites acabando sin piedad con los últimos policías para abrir camino hasta el Barrio Chino. Three Leaf.jpg‎|Saliendo del banco. TLC_10.png|Abriendo paso en el callejón. thumb|300px|Por Chinatown. Cuando por fin salen de los callejones, Niko junto a los demás empiezan a avanzar por una calle dónde a los lados había docenas de policías y logran encontrar refugio en una de las muchas calles estrechas del Barrio Chino de la ciudad. La estabilidad no dura mucho, pues llegan varias patrullas con miembros del NOOSE que al instante comienzan a disparar en contra de Derrick y Packie. Niko los flanquea y los acaba de una ráfaga de disparos. Los chicos se meten en otra calle dónde a lo lejos se divisaba un callejón que, según Patrick, serviría de escondite y de punto clave. Niko se cubre y acaba con varios francotiradores que se encontraban escondidos en unas escaleras y da la oportunidad a los dos hermanos de avanzar hasta que se encuentran con un último bloqueo policial. Niko entiende que tendrá que hacerlos volar por los aires para pasar, así que con un par de granadas que le sobraban, destruye unas patrullas y junto a Derrick y Patrick, corre hacia el refugio improvisado dónde posteriormente les esperaría otra sorpresa. thumb|300px|left|Niko vaciando el cargador al helicóptero. En el callejón, Niko, Derrick y Packie se esconden de la policía unos momentos, pero a los escasos minutos de descanso, aparece otra amenaza aún mayor que la primero. Llega un helicóptero tipo Annihilator con varios polis adentros que les gritaban a los ladrones que tiraran las armas, el dinero y posteriormente se rindieran. Ante esta situación, Derrick se alarma alegando que no hay escapatoria y que la situación está totalmente perdida, pero su hermano Patrick lo hace entrar en razón y le ordena que se relaje, ya que tiene un plan. Niko y Derrick siguen a Patrick y salen de la calle esquivando las balas que el helicóptero disparaba para así llegar a unas escaleras subterráneas dónde, según Patrick, sería un buen lugar para perder por completo a los maderos. Packie y su hermano se meten en la estación pero Niko se queda vaciándole el cargador al helicóptero hasta que Patrick le grita que no haga eso, ya que la mejor salida es el metro. Niko posteriormente se mete en la estación y sigue a los McReary hacía las vías del metro. thumb|300px|En la estación del metro. Niko se mete en el metro y nota que allí igual está plagado de varios policías, así que saca una escopeta, se cubre en una pared y acaba con dos agentes del LCPD que estaban metiendo en problemas a los hermanos McReary. Niko llega a dónde estaban Patrick y Derrick, y notan que llegan soldados del NOOSE por la parte de abajo bien armados. Niko los los repele y juntos a los otros dos atracadores se abre paso a las vías dónde llegan aún más polis que la primera vez. Packie, al ver la situación que tenía frente suyo, les grita a Niko y a Derrick que vayan por las vías, que allí los perderán de manera más sencilla. Niko y los demás bajan hacia las vías y después de acabar con uno cuántos enemigos, se echan a la fuga evadiendo los trenes que en una ocasión, casi arrollan a Patrick. Durante el camino, los dos hermanos se ponen a discutir acerca de la situación actual y de porqué murió Michael. Niko se harta y los calla insinuando que su muerte no fue culpa de nadie. Los tres ladrones llegan a una puerta que dónde a su vez había unas escaleras que daban a la calle. Los chicos suben rápidamente y al llegar a la avenida, roban una camioneta para así emprender la huida. TLC16.png|Subiendo a la calle. Gtaiv670.jpg|Buscando un vehículo para escapar. Los tres socios logran encontrar un coche de cuatro plazas y al subirse a el, Patrick se lamenta la muerte de Michael argumentando que él sólo quería ayudar y que debió haber sido un poco más amable con él. Derrick le responde a su hermano menor que Michael le quería y que no importaba lo que Packie dijera, Michael lo seguía considerando un buen amigo. Packie reflexiona y dice que el principal problema sería explicarle a la familia Keane que su hijo murió en un banco de Algonquin, a lo que su hermano mayor responde que le darán su tajada a la familia, ya que "Cuando un hijo vive esta vida, es de esperar que un día alguien llame a la puerta y traiga estas noticias". Niko dice que eso no hace más blando el golpe de perder a alguien y que lo mejor sería perder a los maderos de una vez por todas. Patrick secunda la idea diciendo que no hay enviarle malas noticias a Maureen. Después de perder a los policías (cosa que resulta bastante sencillo), Niko deja sus socios en su respectiva casa y unos de ellos (Packie) le dice que hizo genial el trabajo y que puede que Gerald le hable más tarde. La misión finaliza y se obtiene la gran cantidad de $250.000 además de que se desbloquea la misión Actions Speak Louder than Words. TLC17.png|Escapando de los maderos. TLC18.png|Fin de la misión. Conociendo más a los dos McReary * Despues de un tiempo, Niko recibe una llamada de un numero desconocido, quien resulta ser Gerald McReary, quien lo cita a su casa entrando por la puerta trasera. * Unas horas después, Niko recibe una llamada de Packie diciendole que ayude a su hermano Derrick, quien esta en un momento dificil, diciendole que estara en un Parque de Alderney, que le ayude y Gerald y el pagaran los gastos. Recompensas *250.000$ *Alderney desbloqueada. *Carabina desbloqueada en Tiendas clandestinas y con Little Jacob *+ Amistad y Respeto con Packie. *El logro / trofeo Exploración completa (por haber desbloqueado Alderney). *Se desbloquean Actions Speak Louder than Words y Smackdown. *Si ya hiciste A Long Way to Fall, se desbloquea Taking in the Trash. Formas de fallar la misión *¡Eliminado! o ¡Arrestado!. *Que Packie y/o Derrick mueran. *Que Michael muera antes de llegar al banco. *Matar más de 4 rehenes. *Abandonar a los hermanos en el banco o en combate con la policía. Curiosidades *Mientras que aquí le disparan Packie y Derrick a Eugene Reaper, en I luv LC solo se oyen las balas de la SPAS 12 de Packie; además de ligeros cambios en lo que Luis le dice a Reaper en el suelo. [[Archivo:Similitud entre Three Leaf Clover y Heart.png|300px|thumb|Similitud entre ambas escenas. A la derecha uno de los atracadores de la película Heat hablando con los rehenes y a la izquierda Niko Bellic en una pose similar.]] *La misión es un guiño a la película Heat, de Al Pacino y Robert de Niro. En ella, los ladrones, al igual que en el juego, van trajeados, usan los mismos fusiles, llevan bolsas de deporte para guardar el dinero y tienen un duelo muy similar con la policía. *El hombre que mata a Michael y que luego asesinan Patrick y Derrick se parece mucho a Mike Toreno, lo curioso es que este hombre también aparece en la misión Wrong is Right hablando por teléfono, el hombre se llama Eugene Reaper. *Luego de completar la misión, si llamamos a Roman, nos dirá que vio ese asalto por la televisión, y casi se cae cuando Niko le dice que el fue uno de los atracadores. thumb|290px|La fecha del atraco. *Según el reportaje de Weazel News aparece la grabación de cuando Niko sale del banco demostrándonos de que el atraco se realizó el 12 de Mayo del 2009 a las 5:26 pm, un tema bastante curioso ya que la historia de Niko Bellic ocurre en 2008. Tal vez fue un error de un programador o hecho a propósito para crear polémica. *Hay ciertas similitudes entre ésta misión y El atraco, de GTA Vice City. Como por ejemplo, además de ambas tratarse de un atraco al banco, son tres tus colegas, uno de ellos muere y sobreviven dos, y por supuesto, combates contra la policía y las fuerzas especiales. 290px|thumb|Disparando a Luis. *Uno de los rehenes resulta ser Luis Fernando López, el protagonista del episodio para descarga Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, y también se le podrá matar. Luego, si pasas otra vez por el banco después de perder a la policía y antes de dejar a Packie McReary en su casa, verás que Luis aún sigue tirado en el piso y los demás rehenes ya no están. *Después de que aparezca el vídeo en la que llega el LCPD con un Annihilator y muchos refuerzos, en la parte de que te debes cubrir y barrer a los policías, puedes ver a los rehenes en el piso y pararte sobre ellos y con solo pisarlos morirán (son sensibles), un error de programación muy notorio. *Después del vídeo inicial el cadáver de Eugene cambia al de cualquier civil al azar. Un extraño error. *Se supone que si Michael hubiera estado vivo, hubieran robado 1.000.000$, porque cuando Niko sale de la cámara dice que todavía queda dinero pero le dicen que ya no hay tiempo. Con la muerte de Michael, se supone que solo han robado 750.000$. Además dicen que le darían la parte de Michael a su familia. *En esta misión, a diferencia de otras y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de policías que nos persiguen, es muy fácil perder el nivel de búsqueda una vez que se sube a un vehículo. *En esta misión se usa por primera vez en el juego la carabina o M4. *El nombre de esta misión, al traducirlo, en español dira Trébol de tres hojas, lo que hace referencia a la suerte de los irlandeses, con su símbolo del trébol, aunque, hay algo distinto, en vez de ser el tradicional trébol de 4 hojas, es el de 3, refiriéndose a que son solo 3 que sobreviven, Niko, Patrick y Derrick. *Si matas a muchos rehenes la misión fracasará y te dejarán en la casa de Packie con 5 estrellas policiales. *En la cinemática del banco, Derrick va con una pistola y Packie con una SPAS 12, pero al momento de salir a pelear contra los oficiales se ve que ambos manejan una AK-47 en vez de las armas mencionadas. *La escena en que Eugene Reaper mata a Michael, parodia le escena del robo de Punto De Quiebre de Keanu Reeves. *Si reclutamos a Patrick McReary en la misión El Golpe de Paleto de GTA V, mencionará esta misión como su primer robo durante el trayecto al banco; además cuenta que Derrick McReary y Michael Keane están muertos y que posiblemente Niko Bellic lo esté también. *Es posible hacer esta misión antes de hacer la misión Wrong is Right y veras que Eugene Reaper sigue vivo, tal vez sea un error o acaso es otra persona o tal vez sobrevivió al ataque. *Esta misión solo se puede hacer entre las 6 am y las 19 pm, si se acerca al marcador amarillo fuera de tiempo, el juego dirá que Packie no está y que vuelva dentro de la franja mencionada. *El Annihilator que provoca que los 3 ladrones huyan por el metro, puede ser fácilmente destruido por balas inclusive si no se le da al piloto; esto también pasa en Corner Kids. Vídeo de la misión Categoría:Misión destacada Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Medalla de plata Categoría:Golpes